5 Minute Weddings
by SDF Minorin
Summary: Wedding oneshots full of humor and fluff. Accepting requests.
1. KotoUmi

Nozomi was standing on the side of two fellow members facing each other, where she could see the others standing on the sides. While, Umi was held down standing on her position by Honoka. Kotori, was just in front of her, looking at her blush.

Earlier, the other members had cleaned up the room, and decided to do something for Kotori and Umi, while Umi, was against it and Kotori was not, hence Honoka behind Umi. Now the members except Eli and Nozomi, were sitting down as witnesses and an audience. Nozomi had decided to make Eli, become Kotori's best man, and happily obliged. Umi, on the other hand was desperately trying to save herself from sheer embarrassment and her own bridesmaid from holding her down.

"L-let me go!" Umi tried to escape, but Nozomi had gestured to do her signature _'washi-washi max'_ on her, and just struggled in Honoka's hold. "Well then, let's start he wedding nya!" Rin had shouted, due to a lack of patience.

Everyone had nodded, of course with the exception of Umi.

"Now, do you Kotori Minami, take Umi Sonoda as your beloved wife?" Nozomi had asked, acting as the priest.

"I do." The latter had replied and smiled to the person in front of her. "Do you Umi Sonoda take her as your wife?" Nozomi had really seemed like she was enjoying the plan they were doing, grinning.

With a flushed face, Umi had nodded lightly, with some not noticing and can't speak or utter any words due to embarrassment. "Then, you may cuddle the bride." Nozomi had told to Kotori, knowing that Umi couldn't handle it.

Kotori then had pounced on Umi and cuddled with her the whole day, and thanking the other members for making this plan. Even though that it wasn't that special, without much decoration or just wearing their usual uniform, Kotori, couldn't express at how happy she was at getting married to Umi on the spur of the moment and being grateful to everyone who had tried to support them, with a blushing Umi in her arms.

* * *

**A/N: Couldn't get the idea out of my head. Holidays need to come faster. Homework and gaming together will make you distracted. But I'll try to update faster for my other stories. Review and comment? ' w ' **

**oh. before I forget, thanks to the reviewers and readers who read me stories, I just don't know how to reply or talk in this site. but I'll be in tumblr. they make me happy :)**


	2. NozoEli

**Aye! NozoEli request accepted. ' w '**

* * *

In the student council room, after school, Eli was dragged by Rin, saying that the others had planned a surprise for her. Confused, Eli just kept following Rin, leaving the pile of papers behind her and not knowing where she was being lead to. Strangely to her, she didn't know why Honoka had decided to take Nozomi from her with no reason it seems. Sighing, she had just actually felt a tinge bit of loneliness when she was dragged away from her.

Eli and Rin had finally reached their destination, without any complaints or argument. Eli was just too busy thinking about a certain purple head, that she didn't even notice where she was at. She was gestured to go through the door, with Rin acting like a gentleman, opening the door for her.

"Your partner awaits you." Rin had told her to now go out the door of the rooftop, light blinding her a second, she had saw a most wonderful sight to her. Nozomi had been in a tuxedo, with her all knowing smile along her. While Umi was tied down to a chair with Hanayo and Maki next to her on both sides, to keep her from escaping the moment she thinks will be embarrassing.

Eli had kept walking towards Nozomi, until Kotori stopped her, gave her a bouquet and walked with her down to her destination. Walking closer and closer, she came to see Nico also waiting for them, in a priest suit for all she knows or think.

Still confused, Eli had finally stopped and had been faced to Nozomi by Kotori. Nico, now had finally spoken up, and said, "Just kiss the bride." with a deadpan expression. (Read as: She was forced to do it, if not Maki said she won't spend anymore time with her.)

With that, Eli just blushed, still not knowing what was happening or she just actually knows, with a vague hint. Not noticing, Nozomi had tilted Eli's head with her hand and said, "Elicchi.."

In the background, Hanayo was fangirling with something called yuri; while Maki was twirling her hair and trying not to look at Nico. Kotori, was taking pictures of the blushing Eli and the tied up Umi. And Nico just muttering about how Nozomi and Eli getting a room or just being too gay in front of her. Honoka, on the other hand was now sitting in a corner, saying along the lines of I'm being forgotten here and I'm supposed to be the main character.

Now, Nozomi had gotten too close to Eli's flushed face and smiled. "Hehehe! Elicchi you're so cuute!" Nozomi said out of nowhere and just started hugging her. "W-wha—?" Eli said both surprised and confused.

"Let's all go home now everyone!" Nozomi yelled out to the others. With everyone's reply as a nod or yes, they started to leave.

"What was this all for anyways Nozomi?" Eli asked. "For our wedding." With that said, Nozomi had gave Eli a small chaste kiss on her cheek.

Eli had blushed again, without knowing the faint blush on her partner's cheeks too. Not wanting to lose to her, Eli had decided to put their foreheads and noses together, giving her an eskimo kiss in the sunset.

And in both of their minds, they thought how they'll never forget their weird wedding together with their friends too, even though it's not real. (Also read as: They will do another official wedding in the future, with the same people, just not what happened a few minutes ago.)

* * *

**A/N: I just love procrastinating my work. ' w ' And I just decided to put review replies here. Plus, shank you for your reviews, i hope i won't forget anymore things like this.**

**MiloMilktea: Here's a NozoEli one. And as for 5 year-old Drinks, I just need my friend to look for errors, since it's rushed in a way, so it should be out soon!**

**Guest: I think I can do EliMakiNozo, and the other two pairings. I'll try to make justice for all the pairings I write! - A -**

**Next up: EliMaki**


	3. EliMaki

**A/N: EliMaki done.**

* * *

Eli had decided to visit Maki's home, as she wanted to listen to the new song and make the choreography ready, so they wouldn't have to start practice late.

*knock, knock* "Ah! I'm coming!" Maki yelled behind the door, while Eli was giggling slightly.

The door had opened after a minute had roughly passed. "Ah, Eli. What do you need?" Maki had peered out the door and asked. "Well, can't I just visit my girlfriend's own home?" Eli grinned, knowing that she'll definitely blush as maybe the same color of her hair, in which she was totally spot on.

"M-mou.. If you have nothing to do here, then just go home." Pouting, Maki had 'pretended' to close the door. "Ah- I was just joking Maki, in truth I just came here to see if the song is complete." _And maybe a little bit of what I just said earlier. _Eli had tried to stop the door from closing.

"Fine.. Just get in." Maki gestured Eli inside of her own home, with a faint blush still on her cheeks.

* * *

Eli, went up the stairs, knowing where the redhead's bedroom is from visiting many times. _I'm still amazed at how this house is so huge from the inside, no matter how many times I visit._ As she went into the room, she went straight to the bed, just to sit. (Well, it was her favorite spot whenever she's in Maki's room.)

Maki had came up, then went to her desk to get her MP3 player and gave it to Eli. Eli had put on the earphones and started to listen to the song it was playing. "Mmmn. It's a good song Maki. What's the name?"

"Ah. The song's called _Wonderful Rush_." Maki replied back. "That's a good name too." Eli was clearly enjoying the upbeat song.

* * *

After minutes of contented silence, Maki had broke the silence. "U-um.. E-Eli.."

"Hmmn?" Eli looked up to see what Maki was trying to say, as she was stuttering a bit now.

Maki had actually kept the ring in her pocket, deciding now that it was the time to ask her. "E-Eli.." She had gotten up from her seat next to her, then stood in front of her and kneeled down on one knee. "W-would you marry me?"

Eli had blushed when she had tried to put things together in her mind and reached to the conclusion in which we call reality. She knew that they had been spending time together a lot recently, as to her graduating and their last live. Her heart was beating rapidly, as usual, like the time when Maki decided to be bold and hold her hand in public, though she was blushing, a lot.

Though she already knew the answer she was going to say, when she tried to say something, no words had came out, so she went with a small nod. Maki, seeing that smiled happily and put the ring on her finger, and kissed her cheek.

"Shall we say our vows now then?" Eli smiled brightly.

Maki, following the concept, "I, Maki Nishikino, vow to stay with you, in sickness and in health. Till' death do us part."

"Then I, Eli Ayase, vow to be with you until my last breath and love you till' I could."

Though when they were done saying their vows, the other 7 members of μ's had popped into the room out of nowhere actually. "Congratulations (-nya) !"

* * *

"W-wha?!" Eli and Maki were both surprised, but then started laughing, as they both knew Nozomi knew all as usual and maybe had planned this out.

And in the end they both knew that their wedding day would be all hectic with them around. With that, they just stared at each other and smiled, then Eli had placed a small kiss on the redhead's lips. Now the other members had blushed and some grinned, while Umi had fainted uttering the word 'shameless' and Hanayo taking pictures at high speed, luckily she turned off the shutter so that she wouldn't be noticed, but she was, as her nose was bleeding a lot and fainted too. Her last words were, "Y-yuri is— YESSSSS~!"

* * *

**A/N: Homework was due, too much osu! and SIF. *still crying internally at how I couldn't get the Nozomi in the last event* But still writing. .-. Though I hope this chapter is fine.**

**Next up: NozoMaki then EliMakiNozo.**


End file.
